innocent beginings
by inuachie
Summary: Inuyasha gang go to Kagome's time period. An unfortunate event leads to a ghastly accident.


Innocent Beginnings We don't own Inuyasha. If we did we wouldn't be writing about him right here. " People talking. ' People thinking.  
Chapter 1 The Vacation Kagome came out of the well excited. She ran to where Inuyasha and the rest of the party were.  
"Guess what?" She asked.  
"Yes, beautiful Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
"SHUT UP MONK!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"What?" Miroku asked innocently while laughing under his breath.  
"Guys! Calm down!" Kagome said annoyed.  
"What is it you wanted to tell us?" Sango asked.  
"I have three extra tickets for a cruise and I want you guys to go with me." Kagome said.  
"What's a cruise?" Inuyasha asked.  
" It's were people go on a ship and travel to a certain destination while being pampered like royalty with too much money." Kagome answered.  
"Will there be any hot chicks there?" Miroku asked.  
SLAM!!!! Sango brought her boomerang thing down on Miroku's head. (If anyone knows what her boomerang is called please tell us)  
Inuyasha and Kagome were rolling on the floor laughing. " stupid pervert." Sango muttered.  
Inuyasha who was laughing pretty hard already almost wet his pants when he heard this comment.  
Kagome hearing Inuyasha laugh harder wondered what was up but couldn't ask because she was laughing too hard. A few minutes later Miroku regained consciousness. "So do you guys want to go?" Kagome asked.  
"Go where?" Inuyasha asked.  
"On the cruise." Kagome answered.  
"Sure." Everyone responded.  
"Let's go then." Kagome said.  
Everyone followed her to the well. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's. Kagome jumped into the well first. A minute later Inuyasha came down. They climbed out of the well and walked to Kagome's house. Kagome went and opened the door.  
"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called.  
"Hello dear. Who are your friends?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
"This is Miroku and Sango." Kagome responded.  
"Now I know where Kagome gets her charisma and her natural beauty." Miroku complimented.  
"Uhhhh… thank you." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
"Don't mind him. It's nice to meet you." Sango said.  
"We're going to go shopping at the mall. We'll be back in a few hours." Kagome said.  
They walked out the door and Kagome paused when she realized they weren't following her.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.  
"It's my car. It's a blue mustang convertible." "How does it work?" Sango asked.  
"You get behind the wheel and use the pedals to drive around." Kagome answered.  
They all got into the car and drove away. Kagome turned on the CD player and Linkin Park came on. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango looked shocked when the music started.  
"Uh Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
"Yeah." she responded.  
"Your car is screaming." He yelled so his voice could be heard over the blaring music.  
"That's just the music playing." She said.  
"This is music?" Inuyasha questioned.  
"Yeah, this is rock." she told him.  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
She turned off the music.  
"This is rock music." she repeated.  
"I throw one, but I've never heard one sing or scream." He stated.  
"Rock is a type of music, not an actual rock." she said.  
"Oh" Inuyasha said.  
She turned the music back on. Inuyasha prayed he would still have his hearing when they arrived at this so called mall.  
A few minutes later they arrived. Kagome was the only one walking towards the humungous building. She turned around and saw the other three staring in wonder at the mall. "Are you guys coming?" She asked.  
"This is the mall?" Miroku asked.  
"It's enormous." Sango said in awe.  
"This is it. The mall has a lot of stores to shop in. It also has a food court, bathrooms, hair and nail salons, a movie theater, arcades, and it's three stories high." Kagome recited.  
The three just stared at her.  
"Come on." She said.  
The three followed her inside. She walked into Victoria's Secret. Miroku looked like he was in heaven. Inuyasha began poking at stuff.  
"Kagome." Inuyasha called.  
"Yeah." she responded.  
"What's this?" He asked while poking at a bra.  
"Don't touch that you pervert!" yelled the clerk.  
"That's Miroku! Not me!" Inuyasha yelled while pointing at Miroku.  
Miroku nodded while staring at women's underwear.  
Kagome just shook her head while saying "I don't know these people.  
"Excuse me miss." Kagome said.  
"Yes." The clerk responded.  
"My friend Sango just moved from a third world country and she didn't have any uh…comforts so we need to know her sizes for… stuff that I won't mention around these two." She stated.  
"All right." She said.  
She took Sango to go be measured. After that was done they began to go look for lingerie for her. While Sango and Kagome were still looking Miroku came up and whispered something in Sango's ear.  
SMACK!  
Kagome looked down to see Miroku on the floor.  
"What'd you say?" Inuyasha asked.  
" I only asked her what size she was. I didn't mean any harm. I didn't deserve to get pounded." Miroku whined.  
"Retard." Inuyasha said.  
After everything was paid for they left the store. Next they went to Wet Seal. Kagome grabbed shirts in small, medium, and large. She grabbed pants and put them up to Sango. After determining which ones looked like they would fit she gave them all to Sango.  
"Go in the fitting room and see which of these fits best. After we determine that we'll start looking for clothes for you. I'll go with you." Kagome said while pointing to the fitting room.  
After they figured out she was a medium in shirts and a six in pants size they began to look for clothes for her. Miroku and Inuyasha stood around bored. Later they left the store. They walked into Sears and began shopping for the guys. They walked out and went to the bathroom so her friends could change. They walked out and soon ran into Hojo.  
"Hi Kagome." Hojo said.  
"Hey." she responded.  
"I'm Hojo." He said introducing himself the rest of the group.  
"I'm Miroku, this is Sango and this is Inuyasha." Miroku responded. "Nice to meet you." Hojo said.  
"Likewise." Sango said.  
"Kagome would you like to go to the movies on Saturday." Hojo asked.  
Hojo was the only one in the group who couldn't hear Inuyasha growling.  
"I'm sorry but my friends and I are leaving for a cruise on Saturday." "Oh. Maybe some other time." He said.  
Inuyasha's growl got slightly louder.  
"Maybe." She responded.  
Inuyasha's eyes widened when she said this.  
"Great. I'll see you around then." Hojo said and walked away.  
They walked out of the mall and got into Kagome's car. Inuyasha pouting in the car. 'I can't believe she would possibly accept a date with that jerk' He thought. 'What does she see in him. He doesn't look that interesting. I've meet rocks more interesting then him.' This was basically Inuyasha's thoughts as the drove home.  
They walked back in to the smell of dinner. They set there bags down and went to go eat. "Inuyasha!" Souta shouted.  
'Oh shit' Inuyasha thought.  
They sat down and began talking about each other's day.  
"That's to bad about Hojo. Maybe next time." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
'What does everyone see in this Hojo?' Inuyasha thought angrily.  
After dinner they sat around watching TV. Before they went to bed Mrs. Higurashi assigned rooms to them.  
"Sango you can sleep with Kagome. Inuyasha you can take the guest room across from Kagome's room. Miroku you can take the room the right of Inuyasha's." Mrs. Higurashi stated.  
They all walked into there assigned rooms. "You can come visit me tonight Sango. I won't tell anyone." Miroku whispered in her ear.  
SLAP!  
"Pervert!" Sango shouted.  
Inuyasha and Kagome being used to this just shook their heads. They each walked into their own rooms. Sango was still muttering about what a pervert Miroku was.  
"Good night." They each said to each other.  
'I wish Kagome would share my bed.' Inuyasha thought. 'Wait were did that thought come from? I don't like her like that. I don't want her sharing my bed. Yes I do. No I don't. Do. Don't. Do. I DO NOT!!!! I must be hanging around Miroku too much' Inuyasha finally concluded.  
  
Chapter 2 Super Surprise The next morning they woke up and put their bags in the car. After saying good bye the left to go to the cruise. After they got there Inuyasha began to get sick from all of the different spells.  
"You could have told me about all these nasty smells, wench." Inuyasha furiously muttered.  
"Inuyasha what the hell are you muttering about? You should be happy ." Kagome stated. '#$%#%' Kagome thought.  
They found their rooms and Miroku attempts to get in the same room as Sango, but she pushes him away. As Inuyasha walked down the hall he heard a big ruckus. He saw Miroku lying on the floor with a perverted smile on his face. Inuyasha just stepped over him and went into his room that Kagome opened up for him. Their rooms had a two king size beds, a hot tub, a big screen TV, a mini bar, internet capabilities, newest computer, a phone that could speed dial every other room, a soda fountain, a state of the art stereo system, PS2 where you could order over a hundred games, and a super recliners with drink holder, built in massage therapies, and a built in remote. The kitchen had a stove, super coffee machine that could make any coffee you wanted, and the newest and best refrigerator made, every channel known to man on TV, a bidet, a motion sensor faucet, and a toilet that automatically flushed for you. By the press of a button you could order any movie you wanted. The rooms also had clappers for the lights.  
"Awesome!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"What is all of this stuff? Where are we?" Sango asked.  
"Heaven." Kagome responded.  
"WE"RE DEAD!" Sango screamed.  
Inuyasha and Miroku ran into the room when they heard Sango shout. They rushed into the room with their weapons drawn. They looked around and when they saw no one else there they looked confused.  
"How did we die?" Sango asked.  
"We're not actually dead! I just said heaven because this room is the coolest room I've ever seen." Kagome reassured Sango.  
"What's so cool about it? I just see boxes." Sango replied.  
'We're do I begin?' Kagome thought.  
After a few hours of explanation everyone went to their own rooms. They changed into their swim suits and Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes grew bigger than man thought possible when they saw the girls. Kagome had on a deep blue bikini that had straps and tied on the bottom half. Sango had the same one but hers was black.  
'How can Kagome walk around in that? She's barely covered" Inuyasha thought.  
"I think I've found my calling. Life guard duty." Miroku said. Miroku dives in and when he landed his trunks came off. He blushed and looked for them but unfortunately his trunks were no where to be found. Also he forgot Kagome and Sango were looking and he saw them rolling on the floor laughing. He could see Inuyasha waving his blue trunks by a lot of beautiful women. Kagome took pity on him and gave him a towel while trying not to look down and failing. She cracked up laughing even more, she would have fallen in but Inuyasha managed to catch her. Miroku put his trunks back on and they played chicken. A couple hours later they went back into their rooms. Inuyasha and Miroku ordered a fighting game and had a big battle while Sango and Kagome watched. When Inuyasha finally won Kagome challenged. Inuyasha with his enormous ego thought he could beat a girl. He was wrong. Afterwards she explained that Souta made her play video games so much that she was almost as good as he was. Sango finally joined and realized that she was pretty good for a first timer. They stopped playing when they realized their was a glare on the TV.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes?" He responded.  
"Would you like to go see the sun set with me?" She asked "Is this a date?" He hesitantly questioned.  
" No!" She shouted embarrassed.  
'Crap! It's not a date.' Inuyasha thought.  
"Uh… sure." He said.  
"Gee, don't sound so excited.  
"No no. It's not that. It's just uh… wow look at the sun we better hurry before we miss it." He says embarrassed.  
He grabbed her hand and rushed away with her. He opened the door and pulled her through. They sat down and Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He got embarrassed and not knowing what else to do put his arm around her shoulder. They comfortably watched the sun set together.  
"Maybe we should have alone time too. We could get to know each other a little better. Say physically better?" Miroku proposed.  
"Sure." Sango agreed.  
"REALLY?" Miroku almost fell out of his chair from shock.  
"No." Sango deadpanned.  
Miroku fell out of the seat disappointed and in shock.  
"That's cruel." Miroku said.  
" I know, but you're a pervert." she replied while walking away.  
"Perverts have feelings too you know!" Miroku cried to her retreating back.  
" I never would have guessed." Sango said dryly. "I'm go to go meet a woman that will actually be nice to me." Miroku said "Good luck." Sango replied.  
"With that attitude you're never going to find a man." Miroku stated.  
"What attitude? I've got my looks." Sango answered.  
"Crap. I hate it when you're right." Miroku responded.  
By the time they were done talking Inuyasha and Kagome came back in. Kagome suggested they go out to eat and they all agreed. They left and went upstairs to get something to eat. While they were walking back Inuyasha paused. "I smell something strange. It smells like a demon." Inuyasha stated.  
"Where is it coming from." Miroku asked startled.  
"From outside." He answered.  
They grabbed their weapons and followed Inuyasha outside. They get out and Kagome sensed a Shikon jewel shard.  
" He has a shard in his forehead!" Kagome exclaimed.  
Inuyasha jumped up and hit the demon with his tetsaiga. He falls off the ship and with his last bit of strength he shot a blast of nuclear acid and the Shikon jewel at them. They tried to dodge it but were a split second to late and they got hit. Before Kagome passed out she caught the Shikon jewel.  
They woke up to find themselves in hospital type room.  
'Why are we here?' Kagome pondered.  
'Where are we?' Sango wondered.  
'Whoa! Hot nurse!' Miroku thought.  
"Kagome I agree with Sango. I wonder where we are." Inuyasha asked.  
The rest of the group looked at him in shock.  
"What?" Inuyasha questioned.  
"We didn't say anything." Sango responded.  
'What's going on.' Miroku wondered 'What's he talking about?' Sango pondered.  
'This is weird.' Kagome thought.  
"What do you mean you guys didn't say anything. How else could I have heard you?" Inuyasha said confused.  
'Exactly what we said you idiot.' Kagome thought. "Don't call me an idiot wench." Inuyasha growled.  
" How did you hear that. I know I didn't say that out loud." Kagome stated confused.  
'I'm so confused.' Miroku and Sango thought.  
"You're not the only one who's confused." Inuyasha responded.  
"Wait a minute. Inuyasha let me test something out. Tell me what you hear." Miroku commanded.  
'I bet Sesshomaru can kick your ass any day.' Miroku thought.  
"Shut up! Naraku could kill you in the blink of an eye." Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
"That shows that my theory is true. Inuyasha when the demon hit us you somehow became able to hear people's thoughts." Miroku stated.  
"Do you think the rest of us might have gotten any special powers?" Sango asked.  
"I don't know." Miroku responded.  
'Man I wish I could have that glass of water.' Kagome thought while staring at it longingly. Suddenly the glass began to float towards her. The others looked at it in amazement. Kagome reached out her hand and it landed there.  
" I guess we figured out my power." Kagome observed.  
'You think.' Sango thought.  
" I heard that!" Kagome shouted.  
"You can read minds too!" Sango exclaimed.  
"Let me see. Tell me what you hear." Miroku ordered.  
'Kagome, you're a lot uglier than Kikyo and I can't believe Inuyasha lowered his standard so much.' Miroku thought insultingly while waiting for Kagome's angry reaction, but it never came.  
"WHAT! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU INSULT KAGOME LIKE THAT! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY INSULTING ASS!" Inuyasha roared. Miroku attempted to get out of the room. Miroku thought he was dead but suddenly he started running at super speed.  
'What the hell is going on? Usually I can out run Miroku any day.' Inuyasha thought bewildered.  
'I got super speed. In your face mutt!" Miroku thought crashed into the wall.  
" I got you know monk." Inuyasha said evilly.  
"Oh shit! Please don't kill me. I didn't mean. Kagome's not ugly. She's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Why else do you think I grope her. You know I don't grope ugly women." Miroku pleaded.  
"I'll make you wish that you hadn't reminded me that you grope her." Inuyasha growled.  
Sango and Kagome could hear Miroku's screams of pain, agony and calls for help. 'Would you guys quite it' Sango thought.  
"Sango?" Miroku asked.  
Inuyasha looked confused. He turned around expecting to see her.  
"How can you hear her? I'm the mind reader." "I think Sango is telepathic." Miroku answered.  
Inuyasha helped Miroku up and they walked back to the hospital room. The nurse who had passed out when Kagome lifted her glass began to regain consciousness.  
"Sango we think you're telepathic. Send a thought to someone and see if they can hear it." Miroku commanded.  
'Miroku I love you and I want to bear your children.' Sango thought to him.  
"REALLY!" Miroku exclaimed.  
"No." She said while laughing.  
"You're so evil!" Miroku said crying.  
"That proves that theory." Kagome said.  
"It takes a big man to cry, but it takes an even bigger man to laugh at that man." Inuyasha laughed. Finally the cruise ends and they get off. They drove back to Kagome's house. Once they got settled they went back to the Feudal era.  
Chapter 3 The Fateful Night They walked to Kaede's hut and stepped inside to see Shippo crying.  
"Shippo, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
"Kagome is that you?" Shippo cried.  
"Last time I checked." Kagome responded.  
" I was so worried. I thought I'd never see you guys again. You left and you never told me when you'd be back. I thought you guys might have been dead. Why did it take so long for you guys to get back? Why didn't you take me with you. Kagome do you not love me anymore? Did I do something to make you angry? If I did-" Shippo blubbered.  
"Shut up brat! We're alive and well as you can see. Kagome isn't mad at you. We went on a cruise and didn't have enough tickets for everyone. So shut your pie hole you creep!" Inuyasha angrily shouted.  
"Sit boy! You don't have to be so mean about it." Kagome retorted.  
SLAM!  
You could hear Inuyasha muttering in the ground.  
"What was that for wench?" Inuyasha shouted.  
"You were mean to Shippo. You could have told him in a nicer way. He's just a kid." Kagome angrily responded.  
'It served you right. This isn't the first time I told you to be nicer to Shippo. More like the millionth time. You learn as fast as Miroku learns not to grope women. Idiot.' Kagome thought.  
" I heard that!" Inuyasha growled.  
'Oh crap. I forgot he could read minds. Oh well. It's not like he's going to physically harm me. He has Miroku for that.' Kagome thought.  
"You wanna bet?" Inuyasha whispered angrily.  
"This isn't the first time I've made you angry since I've known you. If you were going to hurt me you would have done it before now. Besides I'll just tell you to sit." Kagome stated.  
SLAM!  
'Whoops. Didn't mean to. Or did I?' She pondered.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OR DID I?" Inuyasha roared.  
"I was just kidding. Besides me saying sit was on accident." Kagome reassured him.  
SLAM!  
"Whoops! I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I don't mean to say that word. I swear it's on accident." Kagome pleaded.  
"YEAH SURE IT IS YOU STUPID WENCH. YOU PROBOBLY GET SOME SICK THRILL OUT OF IT YOU SADISTIC PYSCHO BITCH!" Inuyasha screamed.  
"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled in rage.  
Inuyasha pulled himself of the ground to see Kagome running out of the room.  
"FINE! WHO NEEDS YOU!" Inuyasha roared.  
Kagome ran into the woods and saw Kikyo standing there.  
'What does she want?' Kagome wondered.  
"Walk with me. I have something concerning Inuyasha to tell you." Kikyo stated.  
"Why should I? You've tried to kill me before. I see no reason to trust you." Kagome responded.  
"Don't you want to know what I have to tell you? After all it does concern the man you love. He's in danger. I have information about how you can save him." Kikyo informed.  
"Why don't you tell him this?" Kagome asked.  
"This is something only you can do." Kikyo responded.  
'I don't trust her. On the other hand if this is true I want to be able to save Inuyasha.' Kagome decided.  
With that thought in mind Kagome followed Kikyo deeper into the forest. They started walking when Kagome realized that Kikyo wasn't saying anything.  
"I thought you had something to tell me." Kagome stated.  
Kagome felt that it wasn't just Kikyo and her. Before she could turn to see who else was here, she heard a voice that sent chills down her spine.  
"That's exactly what I wanted you to think." Sesshomaru said appearing out of nowhere.  
Kagome whirled around the rest of the way to see him. He suddenly moved and Kagome felt his sword to her throat and him behind her. She looked to where Kikyo was to see Rin standing in her place. Kagome looked confused and wondered what was going on.  
"Where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked.  
"Kikyo was never her. I disguised Rin and told her to go get you." Sesshomaru answered. "So, how are you planning on getting the tetsaiga this time?" Kagome growled.  
"No, I got you for Naraku." Sesshomaru responded.  
"So what's in it for you. I know you would never do anything out of the goodness of your putrid heart. If you even have one." Kagome said dryly.  
"Watch your mouth. Next time I won't be so nice in giving you a warning." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.  
"So do you know what Naraku plans to do with me?" Kagome asked changing the subject.  
"No, but I imagine it won't be good." Sesshomaru said laughingly.  
"WHAT!" Kagome screamed.  
"Quiet down, if you value your life." Sesshomaru threatened. Kagome heard a rustling and looked to see Naraku appear.  
"Hello Kagome." Naraku said in the coldest voice imaginable.  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"Kagome screamed.  
Chapter 4 Koga's Collar Inuyasha looked up when he heard Kagome scream his name. He ran into the forest to go find her.  
"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Miroku and Sango shouted after him.  
They ran after him when they got no response. Inuyasha jumped into the air to get a good look to help find Kagome. They made it just in time to see Naraku holding Kagome who was tied up screaming for help. Sesshomaru was flying on his cloud following them.  
"KAGOME! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" Inuyasha roared.  
He jumped up to follow them while Sango and Miroku followed him on Kilala.  
'I've gotten away with worse. You'll lose her just like you lost Kikyo.' Naraku thought laughing evilly.  
  
Inuyasha could hear Kagome scream even louder.  
'Help me! Inuyasha do something!' Kagome pleaded.  
Naraku makes a cloud of darkness so Inuyasha couldn't see where they went.  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Inuyasha calm down. Once this cloud clears you will be able to use your nose to track Kagome." Miroku stated.  
"Nothing will happen to her." Sango reassured Inuyasha.  
'I hope.' Sango thought.  
'Inuyasha knows how dangerous it is for her to go out by herself. He shouldn't have let her go out by herself.' Miroku furiously thought.  
"You guys shouldn't reassure me if you have these thoughts." Inuyasha growled jumping away.  
"You forgot I have super speed." Miroku said beside him.  
Before he could react Inuyasha pushed him to the ground and ran faster away. Sango swooped down with Kilala and got Miroku before he could hit the ground. When they looked up they realized Inuyasha was gone.  
"Know what? We have no idea which way Inuyasha went." Sango observed.  
"I feel really bad for Inuyasha. To have someone he loves stolen away. I'm just glad it didn't happen to you. I love you Sango." Miroku said while hugging her and crying.  
"I love you too Miroku." Sango responded while hugging him back.  
"Sango." Miroku whispered.  
"Yes?" She answered "Will you marry me?" Miroku asked.  
"Of course I'll bear your children." Sango responded.  
Awkward silence.  
"That's not what I asked, but ok." Miroku smiled.  
"What did you ask?" Sango questioned.  
"I asked you to marry me." Miroku repeated.  
"Oh. I got so use to you asking that other question that I thought that that's what you asked." Sango embarrassingly stated.  
"You never answered my question." Miroku said.  
"Yes. Of course I'll marry you." Sango responded.  
"Shouldn't we be looking for Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Sango said.  
They went up into the sky and flew around looking for Inuyasha. Meanwhile Inuyasha was still looking for Kagome.  
'I'm losing her scent.' Inuyasha thought.  
'Inuyasha wait up! Where are you?' Sango thought at him.  
'How'd they catch up so fast? Wait, I forgot Sango was telepathic.' Inuyasha thought.  
He jumped up into the air to yell.  
"LOOK AROUND! I'M IN THE AIR! I'LL FLASH TETSUSAIGA!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Sango and Miroku saw the flash and flew to where he was. As soon as they caught up Inuyasha dropped to the ground and began running again.  
Naraku soon arrived at his mansion. He untied her. He left and locked the door. He put a spell on the room so she couldn't escape.  
"Let me out of here!" Kagome yelled while pounding on the door.  
She kept on pounding on the door but no one would come. After a while she got tired of pounding and sat down on the bed. She hoped Inuyasha would come soon. She woke up when she heard someone come in to her room. She looked up to see Naraku with a bowel in his hand. "This is handmade ice cream. I believe you will like it." Naraku said.  
" Why are you being so nice to me?" Kagome questioned shakily. " Why must you be so suspicious. I merely wish to be a good host." Naraku responded.  
Kagome didn't want to take the ice cream, but she saw no other choice. She just hoped he didn't do anything strange to it. She concentrated and the ice cream bowl floated into her lap. Naraku raised his eyebrow in surprise.  
" I expected as much. I sensed something strange about you." Naraku stated.  
"I'm surprised you could sense it." Kagome responded.  
"Try the ice cream. I believe you'll enjoy it." Naraku repeated laughingly.  
She picked up the spoon and scooped some into her mouth.  
" Wow, this is my favorite flavor. How did you know?" Kagome asked.  
"I enjoy cooking, I have a knack for sensing what people do and don't like." He replied.  
Kagome looked at him in shock.  
" I never would have guessed." Kagome said quietly "Most people don't." He responded.  
'This is the weirdest conversation I've ever had with him.' Kagome thought.  
" In my own time I'm pretty good at cooking too." Kagome stated.  
' She's more interesting then I suspected. For hanging out with Inuyasha she's pretty entertaining.' Naraku thought.  
"If you want I could teach you some cooking stuff." Kagome offered.  
'If I can keep him busy he'll probably forget.' Kagome decided.  
"On one condition. You have to kiss me first." Naraku proposed.  
" NOOOO!" Kagome screamed in horror.  
"Well I guess we just go to the fun then." Naraku laughed.  
" On second thought, I like you first idea better." Kagome hastily said.  
Naraku slowly walked over to her. He leaned over and kissed her. He reached around her neck and unclasped the necklace. Kagome was so frightened and disgusted that she didn't even realize that he had taken the necklace. They heard the door slam open and Inuyasha stormed in.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha roared.  
Naraku casually got up and turned towards Inuyasha.  
"I've been expecting you. You must be losing your touch, I thought you'd be hear a lot sooner. I'm glad to see your friends could join us." Naraku calmly said.  
He held up his hand to show them the necklace.  
"Go ahead and take her. I've gotten what I wanted." Naraku stated and disappeared.  
"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked rushing towards her.  
"I'm fine. But Naraku has the jewel. We should hurry and get it back." Kagome responded.  
" That's not important right now. All that matters is that your all right." Inuyasha said and hugged her.  
Kagome in shocked hugged him back. They stayed like that until they heard Miroku clear his throat.  
"This is touching and all but I think we should leave before someone comes." Miroku stated.  
Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed. They hastily pulled away from each other and walked towards the door.  
"I'll kill you if you don't stop smiling monk." Inuyasha growled when he walked pasted Miroku.  
Miroku merely laughed softly and followed everyone else out. 'This is a good opportunity.' Miroku thought when he saw Sango walking in front of him.  
Miroku reached out his hand and groped her.  
'Later Miroku.' Sango thought at him.  
'Finally, I'm gonna score with Sango.' Miroku happily thought.  
"Miroku, I can hear you." Inuyasha said disgusted.  
"Whoops." Miroku replied.  
"What did you tell him?" Sango questioned angrily.  
"Nothing, honey." Miroku responded.  
"Honey?" Inuyasha and Kagome both asked surprised.  
"Sango and I are getting married." Miroku said.  
"Congratulations. When did you decide this. When's the wedding?" Kagome rapidly questioned.  
" About time." Inuyasha muttered.  
"Miroku asked me today. We haven't decided when the wedding will take place." Sango asked.  
"When did he ask?" Inuyasha asked knowing it would cause problems.  
"Uh… Just after you got kidnapped." Miroku reluctantly muttered.  
"Glad I could speed up the process." Kagome sarcastically responded before angrily walking away.  
'Stupid insensitive bastard. He didn't even care about me. He could have asked her some other time, but NOOO it had to be right after I got kidnapped. Stupid monk. I hope he can't have any children. It would serve him right.' Kagome thought brooding.  
She turned around when she saw Inuyasha rolling on the floor laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Kagome snapped.  
"Uh… no… nothing." Inuyasha said laughing.  
"Well come on. I don't want anyone to get caught in here." Kagome angrily said.  
'Except for Miroku.' Kagome evilly thought.  
Inuyasha had stopped laughing, but hearing this cracked him up again. He got off the floor and followed the rest of the group out.  
" Miroku, you shouldn't talk to Kagome for awhile. She is seriously pissed at you." Inuyasha advised Miroku.  
" Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Miroku replied.  
They walked out of the fortress when Inuyasha smelled the scent of Koga. "Hello Kagome." Koga said "Hello Koga. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
"I smelled your scent and decided to pay you a visit." Koga replied.  
"That was sweet of you. You didn't have to." Kagome responded.  
"It was no trouble at all my Kagome." Koga flirted.  
"She's not your Kagome she's mine!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"She's is to." Koga argued.  
"IS NOT!" "IS TOO!" "IS NOT!" While the two were arguing Kagome threw a necklace on Koga. He looked down in horror when he recognized what it was.  
"Sit boy! Down boy!" Kagome shouted.  
SLAM!  
CRASH!  
Miroku and Sango both burst into laughter when they saw Inuyasha and Koga lying in a two feet into the ground. Inuyasha and Koga both gave Kagome a death glare and stomped away in anger. The rest of the group followed after them.  
'Stupid necklace. I can't believe my Kagome would do such a thing to me.' Koga thought sadly.  
"She's not your Kagome wolf crap." Inuyasha lowly growled at him.  
"How did you hear that? I didn't say that out loud?" Koga asked.  
"I can read minds wolf breath" Inuyasha stated 'idiot' "QUIT WITH THE WOLF CRACKS DOG EARS!!!" Koga shouted.  
"His ears are very cute Koga so shut up" Kagome ordered.  
Koga whimpered sounding pathetic.  
"Ohhhh I can't stay mad at you." Kagome said scratching him on the head.  
Koga's leg starts moving around in circles.  
'That should be me!' Inuyasha jealously thought.  
Seeing Inuyasha pouting Kagome reached over and scratched him behind the ears. Inuyasha's leg started moving in circles too.  
"She should pick one soon. Don't you think?" Miroku asked Sango.  
"Yes she should. They both picked her, she can't string them along forever." Sango stated.  
After a few minutes of scratching them Kagome suggested that they continue on. Everyone except Koga and Inuyasha agreed. They whined that they wanted to get scratched more. After Kagome threatened to say the words, they reluctantly agreed. They walked on when they sensed an evil presence. They got their weapons ready and waited for the demon to come. Out walked a fifty foot tall rabid cat. "What the… hell is that?" Koga exclaimed.  
Inuyasha began to bark at the cat.  
"Inuyasha what the heck are you doing?" Kagome asked?  
"I believe he is barking at the cat." Miroku said dryly.  
"I know that! Why is he barking at the cat, you moron!" Kagome shouted at Miroku.  
"There is no reason to get angry Lady Kagome. I was merely answering your question." Miroku said while taking the advantage to grope Sango.  
"Save it for after the wedding." Sango told him.  
"I don't need you to state the obvious for me Einstein." Kagome angrily snapped.  
"Who's Einstein?" Koga, Miroku, and Sango asked.  
"I'll tell you after we kill the cat." Kagome said while getting her bow and arrow ready.  
Kagome shot her arrow and hit the cat on the nose. Inuyasha finally snaps out of it and gets ready to do Wind Scar. Before he could Kilala turned big and attacked the cat. They got in a cat fight and the rest just watched. Finally Kilala managed to kill the demon and a couple of pieces of the jewel fell out of the demon. Kagome went and picked them up so she could purify them. They walked on to Kaede's hut.  
"I see that necklace had a use after all." Kaede stated when she saw Koga.  
Koga glared at her when she said this, but she only laughed which angered him further. Before he could yell at her Kagome told him to calm down. Inuyasha laughed at all this.  
"You'd better stop laughing or else-" Miroku started to say.  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled.  
"Yes, biiiig sit." Miroku laughed.  
Chapter 5 Inuyasha picked himself off the ground.  
"What the hell was that for wench?" Inuyasha growled.  
"Koga's going to help us look for the jewel shards. You guys have to learn to get along." Kagome replied.  
"WHAT? WE DON'T NEED HIM! WE'RE FINE ON OUR OWN! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS KAGOME?" Inuyasha cried panicked. "Calm down. It's not like it's going to kill you to work with him." Kagome snapped.  
"That's what you think. A little part of me has already died." Inuyasha responded. "Stop being such a baby. Koga's coming with us and that's final. Besides I thought you would be at least a little happy. At least you won't always have to fall to the ground by yourself anymore." Kagome told him.  
Inuyasha brightened up at that thought. 


End file.
